Room For Rent
by loverofbooks31
Summary: Bella & Alice buy a house way to big & decide to rent one of the rooms.They go through lots of people & cant find who they want.Alice suggests her brother Edward.Bella accepts; does she know that Edward goes from girl to girl like a girl changes clothes?
1. Chapter 1

An all human story(twilight related) what if one day Bella and Alice go out looking for a house to buy. They buy a house way to big and Bella decides to get someone to rent one of the "rooms" They go through lots of people when they cant find who they want. Then Alice suggests her brother Edward. Bella accepts because its Alice's brother but does she know that Edward goes from girl to girl like a girl changes clothes.

(sorry if its not as good as it was in the beginning i kinda forgot what i put)

Swans::

Bella (25)

Emmett (27)

Cullens::

Edward (26)

Alice(25)

Hale::

Jasper(27)

Rosalie(27)

(All twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer)

Chapter 1

Ring! Ring! Ring! my alarm clock went off. ugh... another day. 5 more minutes. 5 more minutes and that's all i need. Just when i made myself comfortable and my eyes were closing, i hear the voice i wish would be quiet. Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen has been my best friend since forever and i can't see myself anywhere without her.

"Bella! Oh Bella Wakey Wakey!" Alice said. Well actually screamed. I gotta love her.

"What?" i moaned and put my head under the pillow and hid under the covers.

"Bella! Wake up! You sleep way to much!...Come on WAKE UP!" i still didn't answer her. Maybe if i stay quiet she will go away.

"Come on Bella Wake up or else im gonna dump the cold freezing water and i mean it!" ugh...i remember that time she did that...still gives me the chills.

"Fine Fine I'm up" i said and sat up.

"That's all i ask ...We have a big day today! we have to go to school then our job and maybe shopping!" Alice said while walking into my closet.

"Bella we can't live like this!" Alice said while starting to panick.

"what Alice? I see the house pretty fine"

"What you can't see it! Our kitchen is way to small. We both can't fit in their, these rooms are way to small and oh don't get me started with the size of these closets! i can't even fit in them can you believe it?" Alice screamed. This girl has way to much energy.

"well what do you want to do Alice? Do you want to go house hunting tomorrow and then move the next day?" I said sarcasticly.

"Oh yes oh yes Bella that's exactly what we should do! You have so much great ideas. Lets go house hunting" Alice said while jumping all around the room even my bed!

"sure Alice" i said. I guess she doesn't know what sarcastic is. I headed for the bathroom. The only good thing about this house is the bathroom. When the water woke me up, i got out to find the outfit Alice left me. .com/cgi/set?id=17074206

I quickly put it on and headed for the kitchen. It smelled like bacon yumm...

Alice was making breakfast and she hasn't realized that i have come in yet.

"thank you Alice" i said to to her.

"You welcome and you have to hurry. I still need to put your make up on and we can't be late!" While we were eating Alice wouldn't stop talking about how our house would be and the decoration. I would leave the decoration part to Alice but she will want me to tag along when she goes shopping for the decoration. The only thing that stopped her from talking was the phone.

"ahh! that must be Jasper!" Alice said and rushed to the living room almost knocking the lamp down. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend for a very long time. They really truly love each other and i can't imagine her with any other guy. I continued eating after i heard Alice scream. I went running into the room to see why she screamed.

"What? What is it Alice?" i asked trying to see something that made her scream.

"We have 30 minutes to make it to your job! Come on!" she said and dragged me to her room to put me make up on. Alice could sometimes be a drama queen.

After she finished i didn't even stop to check myself in the mirror but just rushed to my car. This time we were taking my car to school. CAR!

We got to my job, Alice dropped me of and she headed for her job. I was greeted by Cody. He was a really good guy and pretty nice. I couldn't stop to talk or else i would be late but quickly said hi and rushed up stairs to the building. I punched in and got to work answering calls. Some of my co-workers can't believe i am working in this job if i am so rich but actually i enjoy talking to people over the phone and talking to them about their problem.

After about 4 hours it was my lunch break and met up with Elsie and Gabriella in the lunch room. Elsie and Gabriella were both my very close friends at work and went to the same high school as me but we never really talked to each other. We continued to talk and i told them about Alice and my plans for tomorrow and they wished me good luck. When our lunch break was over, we headed back but got a very bad stare from Yvette. For some reason she hated me. Only me she was nice to everyone except me. I never understood her but just ignored her and went back to work. About 3 more hours later my shift was over and i headed downstairs to wait for Alice.

On my way their i cached up with Cody. He was a gentleman as always but we could never talk talk because i always had to go or do something. Alice came into view and i said bye to him and ran to the car. When i got in i put on my seetbelt and saw Cody's face and he almost looked sad. He looked down and kicked a rock while going back in.

"Hi Alice" i said

"Hi Bella oh that boy looks like he likes you"

"of course he doesn't we're just friends" i assured her.

"yeah for now" she said and laughed. Alice continued to talk about the house and all of the plans for it. I actually got in it and couldn't wait for tomorrow. When we got to school it was pretty much the same. We had an essay assignment but other than that it was okay. About an hour later, class ended and i met up with Alice. We headed home and when we got their changed into my pjs. I laid down on my bed and i was out just like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun shining through my curtains. Knowing this is the day. The day we go house hunting. I stayed in bed for a couple of minutes and went to the bathroom but Alice was in their already. I just decided to pick out my own outfit for once and do that to keep myself busy. In no time Alice finished her shower.

"good morning Alice" i said to her skipping to give her a hug.

"oh! good morning Bella

! i didn't know you woke already. You must be excited too! can you believe our own house ah!" she said and went to her room to get changed. I went in the shower and actually didn't take so much time. I must be excited.

I rapped myself in a towel and went to my room. I saw my clothes and Alice only changed the pants. I got into them to find Alice already in the car waiting for me. I got in, we quickly went to McDonald to get breakfast and headed to the places to buy houses(sorry i forgot the names to those places)

We were met up with a lady that talked to us about being first home buyers.

About an hour later we got out of her house and went to look for houses that met up with what we wanted in them. Their were about 8 choices.

We went through them one by one. I liked all of them but Alice kept on saying no no no.

Finally we were in the last house and it was humongous. And when i mean humongous i mean humongous! Alice literally ran to it!

When i got inside, my mouth hanged open. It was wonderful. It was so big! it was spacious!

I went through every room and it had its own special thing on each of them. Their was a basement though and lots of rooms for both of us. I finally found Alice in one of the bedrooms and Alice came running up to me.

"omg bella do you like it?"

"love it" i said without thinking about it.

"lets buy it! right now right here" omg can we really do that?

"umm..can we do that?"

"of course" she said and ran to the hallway where you can see downstairs and she yelled to the lady.

"we'll take it" Alice said and started bouncing everywhere.

That same day, we signed the papers and everything and we got the key just like that! i was surprised. When we got their, we slept one last time in our house.

I woke up to the morning and started my normal routine. We ate breakfast and said our goodbye to the house. Alice said we wouldn't need anything of our furniture so we just packed our clothes and that's all. We went to our house and i just looked at it. I can't believe this is ours. Our house.

We ran upstairs and picked our rooms. I picked a room with a balcony while Alice got the room with the biggest closet. Their were really lots of rooms.

"umm...Alice" i asid while walking to her room

"yeah?"

"don't you think their are lots of rooms for us...don't you think we should rent the basement or something to somebody?"

"omg yeah that's a good idea but who?"

we stayed quiet for a long time

"umm...maybe we could rent the basement to my brother Edward but-"

"omg Alice that's perfect your brother would be perfect" i cut her off and went back to her room. He must be a very good guy to be Alice's brother. I wounder why i have never met him. Alice got some people to deliver our mattress in and that's where we slept for that night.

I woke up crying that night. I can't believe i thought of him after all of these years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My heart started to accelerate. It felt like if my heart was going to come out. It couldn't calm down even how much i tried to calm myself. Tears started to come down my cheek and i just let them flow not controlling them. I cried at my pillow remembering what i dreamed about.

"Come on Bella" Mike said verily being able to walk up the stairs.

"where are we going?" i asked him following him. I trusted him with all of my heart. I thought i was in love.

"you'll see" he continued to lead me until he lead me to a bedroom. I started to find out what his plan was.

"Mike you know I'm not going to do that. I believe in sex after marriage." i told him going to the door trying to open it but it was locked. He came to me with a very creepy smile.

"You don't know what you do to me Bella. I want you. I need you he said." grabbing my arms while i tried to scream.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked me and that made me stop thinking about it. I couldn't speak. I didn't know how to respond to her because was i okay? Once Alice came to me i cried again and even louder. Alice grabbed me and let me cry myself to sleep. She probably new what i was crying about because she was their.

It was about 8 o'clock when i woke up. Alice wasn't next to me anymore. I put on my slippers and went downstairs. Alice was in the floor, in her laptop.

"good morning Alice" i said going to sit next to her.

"good morning Bella" she said and continued to go on her laptop. I looked at what she was doing and she was looking at things for the house.

"so..what are you doing?" i asked her

"oh..well i thought that maybe you might want to stay at home so im looking at furniture and decoration to buy online and then they could deliver it to us." she said while looking through pages and pages of furniture.

"oh cool" i said and got up heading towards my room.

"Bella?"

"hmm..." i said

"do you want to talk about last night?" she asked me and i could tell i worried her last night. I just shook my head and continued going up my room. I put on some sweats and a long t-shirt. I went down and heard my stomach growl.

"umm...Alice what are we going to eat."

"hahaha Bella your always thinking about food... Well i don't know we still don't have any food so i guess order food." she said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"okay then" i said happily grabbing my cell phone.

"Bella no sushi" Alice yelled. Darn. now what can we eat. I couldn't think of any places that delivered breakfast so i guess pizza it is. I called Pizza Hut and ordered to pizzas. I ordered 3 pizzas just in case we don't have any food for lunch and dinner.

"oh Bella. I called my brother and he said he would love to live in with us. He will take the basement." Alice said getting up and walking towards me.

"okay cool! can't wait to meet your brother that i haven't met" just then the doorbell. I opened it to the pizza man. I gave him and money and told him to keep the change and he left happily. Just when i put the pizza down on the floor i forgot to order drinks. Darn. Alice has to have her coffee in the morning. I got up and i went to see where Alice was. While i was looking for her, the doorbell rang again.

"coming" i yelled running to get the door. Just when i open the door, i see this gorgeous bronze guy with the hottest smile. WoW!

"umm..hi?" i told him

"oh hi. Im Edward Cullen umm...my sister said that it would be okay to live here." he said and i couldn't believe how his voice sounded.

"oh yeah hi Edward im Isabella Swan but you everyone calls me Bella" i told him and opened the door to let him come in and started to walk to the empty living room. While i was walking, i felt someone's breath in my ear and i started to get nervous.

"where so happen is your room gonna be my sexy Bella" he said. oh great! he's trying to make a move on me. I felt him to close to me and was about to scream if he got any closer to me when Alice comes downstairs.

"oh Edward! your here!" she said while looking between us and i wounder how my face looks like? scared? annoyed?

"Alice" Edward says and gives her a nod. He looked kind off mad. Well whatever good thing Alice was their.

Alice showed him to his room and thank god it was the basement. But the basement was like a apartment it was bigger then mine and Alice's room put together.

Edward whistled while saying,"now this is a room"

He looked around the room and then took out his cell phone and started texting.

"what's the address of this place again?" he asked. Alice told him the address and he had a big smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward kept on texting with a weird smile on his face. I could tell he was planning something. We left him and went back to the living room.

"well that was weird" i told Alice while we got out of hearing range.

"well yeah its my brother isn't it hahaha" Alice said laughing out loud

"true" i told her while giggling.

"so have you fished picking out the furniture?" i asked her.

"oh yeah i almost forgot! here it is im gonna show it to you. Its gonna come before 7 pm." she said while taking out her laptop and going to the website where she got the furniture. The furniture was whiteish creamish with pillows. She got everything that the pictured showed online.

"wow Alice i can't wait!" i told her because really i couldn't wait to see the house being filled with furniture.

"yay!" she said and i heard her stomach growl.

"i think its time for breakfast."

"yeah i think it is" she said and we went to get our pizza. We opened a box and started digging in.

"sorry Alice about the coffee i kind of forgot about that"

"that's okay" she said calmly and just then Edward came towards us and sat next to me in the floor.

He just started at me. It was kind of creepy.

"want some?" i offered him and he accepted and grabbed about 5. Just when he finishes he burps. Ugh. Me and Alice just looked at each other and didn't say anything else.

"well im gonna hit the hack." he said looking to me as if he wanted me to respond or do anything. I looked away trying to look at something and with that Edward went back to his room.

"Bella come with me. We have to look up stuff for your room!" she sang and dragged me to her room. She grabbed my laptop and gave it to me. I started looking up furniture for my room that i liked while Alice looked for hers. She started squeaking every few minutes about what she saw.

I decided to buy items for my room that was me. Nothing to fancy. I showed it to Alice and she liked it too and the items were going to come by today too. I was excited really excited.

The whole day i spent at my room. Thinking about where the stuff should go or what to paint the walls. I don't know how long I spent when i heard the doorbell ring.

"coming!" i yelled and rushed downstairs to open it. Right there in the door was the delivery people.

"sign here" the man said and i signed while they brought the coach. Alice came downstairs and told them where she wanted the stuff to go. After they finished we took the plastic cover out of everything and the doorbell rang again. This time it was my stuff and Alice's stuff.

They brought it to my room and set it down where i wanted it. They also brought a bucket of paint for i could paint it. The furniture still had the plastic cover on them so i could paint the walls and not worry about getting the furniture with paint.

After i was done i went to go check on Alice and she was done with her room to. It look fabulous it was Alice all over it.

I checked the time and it said 10 p.m. i got in my room and fell quickly asleep in my new room.

I tried to scream but i couldn't.

"let go of me" i verily said it while he tightened his grip on me. Stop! Stop i kept on saying but he wouldn't stop me managed to get my pants and shirt off and was trying to get of my underwear. Just when he was about to the door slams open and their stands Alice. She starts screaming and crying in the same time which causes Mike to stop.

"you better not say anything or else" Mike tells me and Alice. Alice rushed over to me and-

"bella bella!wake up!" i hear a voice yelling at me and shaking me

"come on its a dream wake up!" the voice tells me again. I wake up with a scream and throw myself at the person. I hug the person as hard as i can.

I wish this was a nightmare. Just a nightmare that never happened but it did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

Ugh... i couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep at all. I twisted and turned but i just couldn't sleep. I got up to check my phone and it was 1:23 a.m.

Why can't i sleep? Maybe a snack will help me sleep. A quickly got out of my room and walked as quietly as i could to not wake anyone up. Just when i looked everywhere to find the left over pizza. I find it and headed back. When I'm about 5 feet away from i hear someone screaming. They were yelling. I started to run up but tripped on a table.

How the heck did this come out from?

I didn't bother to pick it up but just ran. I think it was that girl Bella screaming. I followed the screaming and it led me to Bella's room. She seemed like if she couldn't wake up. Shoot.

"Bella Bella! wake up!" i yelled at her trying to get out of her dream. I started shaking her because she wouldn't react she was now crying now.

"come on its a dream wake up!" i said and just when i finish that sentence, she screams a high pitch scream and throws herself at me. Without thinking about it, i hug her back. Maybe she does like the bad boys? Because i know that girls do like the bad boys not the gentleman and the geeks.

I looked at her again and she fell asleep in my arms. I set her down on her bed and went downstairs not bothering to pick up the table or pizza but just go to my room. I laid down in my bead and i was out. just like that.

Bella's POV

I wake up in the morning peaceful. With no dreams after Alice held me .Great she must want to talk about last night again. Well im not gonna bring it up unless she does. I went downstairs to find a table knocked down and the pizza on the floor. I picked it up and set it on its place.

Alice was already woken up when i went to her room; she was in her laptop.

"good morning" she said to me.

"good morning what are you doing now in the computer." i asked her sitting next to her.

"oh im looking at all the places we're gonna go to today to buy stuff for the kitchen and for the bathroom and the other rooms.

"aww...but its a Saturday" i whined

"i know that's why its perfect now go change i have your clothes ready for you. i'll meet you downstairs. I did as i was ordered but first i took a shower then i changed into the clothes she set me.

Bella's clothes .com/cgi/set?id=17381928

I came downstairs to see Alice waiting for me and looking perfect.

Alice's .com/alices_shopping_outfit/set?id=17381942

"are you ready?"

"yup" i replied to her. We where heading to the door when her brother came.

"what time are you guys coming back?" he asked us.

"umm...i don't know 8 or 9 probably" Alice replied to him. He didn't say anything. He just turned around and headed for his room again. We went for Alice's car and Alice drove of to the mall.

"why do we have to wear this?" i asked her looking at our clothes

"well we want to look like if we know what we're doing"

"oh" i just said and stayed quiet.

Alice and I started singing along to whatever song came out of the radio. We sang to tik tok some lady gaga song and a Justin Bieber song. I was surprised Alice knew that song. We turned the radio extremely loud when Justin Bieber came on and people looked at us weird on the road.

We made it to the mall about 30 minutes later and it was packed. Alice rushed to the mall while i followed her. We looked for the stuff nonstop only to stop to eat breakfast and then return shopping. We had to return sometimes to the car to leave the bags and continue shopping. Alice was enjoying herself a lot while she asked my opinion for some stuff and i would say what i thought for it. Oh great i just want to leave.

Alice's POV

We were driving while my little man's song started playing on the radio. I couldn't help myself to turn the radio up and sing along to the song. We were all singing along and people looked at us pretty weird. Yay! we finally got here! ugh..it took me about 5 minutes to find a parking. Why did the mall have to be packed?

When i found a parking i rushed into the mall while Bella walked behind me. We went to the first store that came into view and they were having a sale!

While i was enjoying my time i kept of hearing Bella's stomach growl so we had to go buy something to eat. Grr...we are wasting our shopping time but luckily the mall closes at 11 o'clock

Bella finished eating so i ran back to the store. That's how the day went by. It was fabulous but Bella was complaining to much so we had to leave and its only 9 o'clock!

Bella's POV

Yes! finally!

finally Alice gave up and let us leave this mall. We got to our neighborhood in about 20 minutes because their weren't that much people on the road. While we're driving to our house, we see lots of cars parked in the neighborhood. We finally see our house and all of lights are turned on and music was screaming out of it!

I turned around to see Alice and her face was furious. She was red. I could tell Edward did this. We parked a couple of houses away because their weren't any parking and we walked. Well i did Alice ran inside.

Alice found the door open and people were partying like crazy. Their were lots of dancing, drinks, everything.

I have never seen any of these people before in my life and they were in our house!

While Alice was looking for her brother she found someone else. Jasper.

"Jasper why the heck are you partying in my house."

"wait what? this is your house. I got a text and it said that this guy was having a party and to pass it on to all my contacts." Alice was speechless. I left them alone. I started heading for my room when i saw my brother, Emmett.

Shoot.

He looked surprised to see me their too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Emmett kept on staring at me. Wide eye. He finally came up to me.

"Bella? what are you doing here?" he questioned me

"i could say the same with you...I LIVE here" that took Emmett by surprise.

"wow sis i didn't know you and that party person were a thing" he said wile putting his fingurs in a bunny way. It was pretty weird.

"wait what -at" i studdered. While was is studdering?

"ha! you are man! i never thought you were like that!" he said and started his booming laugh. I could tell it was pretty loud because i sounded loud with all of the music.

"shut up!" i said while hitting him and went up to my room. Their were lots of people and doing stuff. Ugh..it made me want to barf. I still didn't see a sight of Edward and that was good...I think.

When i got to my room, the door was locked and so was all the other doors. I checked every single door except Edwards door. I made my way to Edward's door and when i turned the door knob it was opened. It smelled horrible down here.

Should i lay down on his bed? i am pretty tired but what's the worst thing that could happen. Before i knew it i went to sleep in Edward's bed.

Alice's POV

I can't believe it! My brother! My biological brother did this to me! I know we were never close but this is way low! Just wait till i get my hands on is going to wish he never came to live with us.

Wait where's Bella? I tried to look for her but people were to tall...oh well she must be sleeping by now.

Where the heck is Edward!

"jasper! where's Edward?" i screamed at him hoping he could hear me with all of this music.

"umm...probably with Emmett or Rosalie i think" he said calmly.

"what! they are all here!" i screamed and went looking for my "brother"

I saw people i have never seen in my life. If i see him I'll kill him!

"Alice!" someone yelled and saw my long time no seen friend Rosalie.

"omg! Rosalie is that you!" i couldn't believe my eyes.

"yes! what are you doing in this party?"

"well i kind of live here"

"oh..." she said and looked kind of awkward.

"yeah so where Edward?" i asked her

"well probably with his 1 hour girlfriend Tanya making out in the backyard or somewhere around here i guess." she said with disgust. Ugh...

I checked the backyard everything except the garage. I opened the garage door and i regretted what i saw.

"Edward! get your stupid butt!right here" i yelled at him. He seemed scared. I'm not sure about me being their or that i came out of nowhere. Tanya started to cover herself eww...

"Edward!" i said and grabbed his ear and kicked him in the leg.

"why on Earth would you do this! We left you for like what 10 hours and we come home to this!"

He still didn't say anything.

"ugh! tomorrow in the morning your out of here!" i yelled and stormed off.

Edward's POV

Out of a sudden Alice comes and starts screaming at us!

"Edward! get your stupid butt!right here" what the heck is she doing here! isn't she suppose to be shopping!

"Edward!" she screamed and grabbed my ear and kicked me in my leg. If i wasn't in trouble right now i would laugh my butt of. She thinks that would actually hurt me!

"why on Earth would you do this! We left you for like what 10 hours and we come home to this!" hmm..why would i do this...umm...because im a man i need to party i guess... but i didn't say anything. I could tell she was getting inpatient right now.

"ugh! tomorrow in the morning your out of here!" she yelled and that caught me by surprise oh well I'll see what i can do tomorrow to convince Alice. With that she stormed of.

"well that was weird" Tanya said.

"It was come on. Lets go to my room." i said and she followed. On our way their, we bumped into Emmett.

"whoa Edward you should be careful. Alice seems pisses dude." i just laughed and continue my way. We got to my room and the door was open perfect i said and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

Just when im opening the door i hear Alice yell.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OUT! OUT OUT! OF MY HOUSE OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Alice yelled while getting off the table she was standing on. Then she turned of the music and people started leaving and calling her bad names.

"Tanya that means you to!" Alice yelled and got her and kicked her out of the house. Tanya said something to her that got Alice more pissed than she was.

"That's the same thing that your mother said when you came out!" Alice yelled and made Tanya get out of the house and shut up. Well that seems like the end of her. I was going in my room when alice got my shirt.

"where are you going?" Alice demanded.

"my room duh!"

"oh no your not your sleeping in the floor today of the living room!" she screamed once again and locked my room with a key. Damn.

"wait what? ALICE!"

"shut up!" she screamed and ran around the house for i don't know why then opened the door to her room then ran around again and slammed the door shut.

"freako" i whispered.

What choice do i have? So i just laid down and went to sleep.

I woke up i 5:35 well that's what the clock says. I got up with such back pains but thank god not a hangover. Darn today is the day i "move" out of here only if i could change Alice's mind. I got up and went outside the house with the same clothes i slept. I walked over to the Starbucks about 10 blocks from the house and ordered all her favorite coffee. Perfect.

Alice's POV

I had it! I can't stand all of this noise! I got up a table and got ready to yell

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OUT! OUT OUT! OF MY HOUSE OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" i yelled at everyone. Everyone probably thought i was joking they looked at me then continued what i was doing. Stupid People. I got off the table and turned off the music. With that, people started leaving and calling me some dumb names. The party would of continued if they didn't break my limited edition photo frame from Pairs.

I caught my eye on Edward and Tanya that women was still their. Like if she' so special than anyone else here. HA!

"Tanya that means you to!" I screamed and pushed her out of my house. She got me something that got me really mad.

"That's the same thing that your mother said when you came out!" i yelled and made her yip her mouth. I could win these fights without cursing. I got her out of my house and Edward thought he could escape me that easily.

"where are you going?" i demanded getting closer to him

"my room duh!" he said simply.

"oh no your not your sleeping in the floor today of the living room!" i said and got the key to his room and

locked it and put it in my pocket. Ha! throw a party in my house without me knowing it!

"wait what? ALICE!" he yelled while i started walking up the stairs. Ugh i have such a headache.

"shut up!" i said thinking again what they broke. I got to my room and shoot its locked. I ran around the whole 2nd floor to remember where i hid the keys to the rooms. I finally found mine and ran back to my room and opened it. Then i ran back and hid it again and got to my room and slammed the door.

I changed into my soft pjs and laid down into my bed. I fell asleep quickly after that.

I woke up at 6 o'clock sharp because im so used to waking up that time. I went downstairs and saw my brother no where to be seen. hmm...i guess i have to open all of these doors. I opened all the door and went to take a shower. I got out and put out the outfit i would want to wear today.~~~.com/cgi/app#foo~~~~~

When i finished changing i went to check on Bella because I didn't check on her today or yesterday. I went to her room and their she was in her room. She looked kind of funny with the facial emotions she does. I got downstairs and heard someone open the door.

"who is it?"

"me" Edward said. Oh great.

"i thought you left already" i asked him and saw what he brought. AHH! everything i love from Starbucks! 'Alice focus focus'

"well i wanted to say im sorry and that i'll change the way i act."

"hmm...i don't think you'll ever change. You being the whole player and all. Players don't usually change just like that."

"I promise I'll try."

I said nothing

"promise" he said

"fine! you get one chance and that's all"

"thank you" he said and left with a smile.

Hmm..what to do what to do?

ooh! i know we could go to the new club tonight! that would be perfect!

Bella's POV

Jump! Run! Jump! Run! BEEP! yes i made it!

I woke up. Oh that's perfect i was having a dream about me in a race. I took a closer look in my surroundings i was in my room not Edward's. How did i get here?

Probably Alice brought me here or did i sleep walk again? maybe?

I got down and saw Alice looking around the living room.

"good morning" i greeted her like i always greet her every morning.

"good morning! oh guess what we're doing today! we're going to the new club!" she said happily.

"why?"

"cuz its gonna be fun!" Alice said and just then the phone rang.

"hello?" i said

"hi..umm...Bella?"

"yes"

"this is Cody"

"oh Cody! sorry i didn't recognize your voice!"

"that's okay..well i was wondering if you would like to go to the new club with me?"

"oh to the new club...umm...okay but i kind of have plans to go with my sister."

"oh" he said sounded sad.

"well you could come to...she would probably bring her boyfriend and i'll be alone so umm...-"

"sure i'll love to come pick you up at 6?"

"sure"

"okay bye can't wait"

"me neither bye cody" i said and hangged up the phone with a smile.

"who was it?" ALice questioned me with a grin in her face.

"oh Cody" i said simply

" he wanted to go to the new club with me and i accepted"

"ahh! Bella has a date! i told you! he likes you! yay! we're gonna have so much fun in the club tonight!" Alice sang. I couldn't help to giggle.

"can i come too?" Edward questioned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I didn't know how to reply back. I looked at Alice and Alice looked back at me. Their was about a awkward silence between us.

"so can I?" he asked again.

"sure if you want to" i said without thinking about it and Alice's mouth opened into a little O but closed it up quickly

"aweseome! what time?"

"umm..at 6?" i said kind of confused.

"okay cool" with that he went back to his room

"well that was weird" i said to Alice then sat down on the coach.

"well it was...AH! we have to pick your outfit for today!"

"right but first breakfast" i got up and walked into the kitchen and popped some pop tarts

After i ate Alice dragged me up to her room. Great let the torture begin.

She did my hair for a very long time and i would sometimes fall asleep but would wake up once in a while. She had to find my outfit. It took her longer then my hair! Alice was really get this in her head a lot.

When she finished she put my make up on. She left my outfit on my bed and then she went to pick out her outfit. I put on my outfit and my stomach showed a little. Damn.

Just when i finished Alice came out. She danced around in it and we went downstairs. I went straight to the kitchen because i was starving while Alice sat on the living room watching t.v. I made myself a ham sandwich and ate it while i gave Alice half of it.

It was 5:50 and Cody should be here any minute only if he stood me up.

We continued watching t.v. and only 5 minutes past!

It reached 6 o'clock and just then, the door bell rang. I got up almost running towards the door and opened the door. Their stood Cody.

"hi" i told him and i realized he was staring at me.

"hi bella" he told me with a smile..

"umm..come in" i opened the door all the way and he came in. I didn't realize that Edward had come down but their he was. Edward looked, words can't even describe how he looks. How his shirt is tight on his abs showing his muscles.

"umm..Bella?" Alice said bringing me back to reality. I must of been staring at him because Edward had a smirk on.

"well lets go. Jasper is going to meet us their with Emmett and Rosalie" Edward got in Alice's car while I got in Cody's car. We small talked and it got kind of awkward. He would sometimes even try to put his arm around me but would chicken out.

We got to the club and it was packed. Their where thousand of people, cars, and security everywhere. We parked about a block away because we couldn't find any parking spaces and headed to the club.

From far away i could see Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper waiting for us. Alice ran to Jasper and gave him a hug. They were really in love.

"come on guys! the party is getting good!" Emmett explained and entered the club.

Their were a lot of noise. I couldn't hear myself think. Their was dancing, drunk people, and some other stuff. eww...

Cody led me to the bar.

He got like 10 drinks the first 30 minutes or so. he was a drunky.

He couldn't even talk good and he was saying things over again without him noticing it himself.

I just nodded and tried to see where everyone else went. while i was looking for them i saw Yvette. Perfect.

"omg! look! its like Bella!" Yvette yelled she was drunk too.

"hi Yvette"

"omg! Cody i didn't know you were here like totally omg this is like so shocking!"Yvette said and she walked towards us.

"yeah. Me and my date are here chillin." he said while raising his glass and putting his arm around me well trying to but missed.

"well..umm...Bell-a like you like have something in your face. Like something by your cheek you should go and check it out."

"yeah! i will!" i said and quickly went away leaving them alone.

I couldn't find any sign that read bathroom but their was a door where i saw lots of people enter. I opened the door to find it to be the exit. I was going to go back when someone bummed into me and i fell, while the door closed behind me. The door was closed shut. I couldn't get back in. Darn.

I continued walking in the late night and couldn't believe how late it was. It was pitch black and i forgot my cell phone. I was in a alley. I was sure of it. I didn't know where to go. Do i turn right or left?

i picked right because i guess that would get me back to the streets.

I started walking and their was no one in sight for all i could tell. No one until i saw a group of people in back of a trash can. Shoot. Their was about 3 guys and by the smell of it, they were drunk or high.

"hey you were are you going?" a guy called.

I ignored him.

"come on baby don't like that." the same guy called. I continued to walk faster. I heard foot steps right in back of me. They were getting closer and closer. The only light was off the full moon in the sky, shining bright.

The guy caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

He looked at me like if i was something to eat.

He started getting closer and closer and i started backing away but every step i took back, i was getting closer to a wall. I was stuck.

He put his arms around me and was holding his weight by the brick wall. I was stuck. Their was no where to go.

His breath smelled horrible. What other worse thing could i want to have a sweaty guy trying to be on top of me. I was getting ready to scream but couldn't find my voice.

He grabbed my hands down and as much as i tried to let my hands go from his hold i couldn't.

He was about to kiss me when i kicked him as hard as i could where it would hurt. He screamed in agony. I made a run for it but he quickly caught up to me and through me to the brick wall.

I fell to the floor. I heard some other feet getting closer and closer to me.

His group must of come. Come because they heard how he screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The foots steps got louder and louder. I started panicking. This is not how i imagined my day to be. Not at all.

The foots steps came closer to me and reached a stop. A big thump sound came and the man that tried to touch me landed on the floor. The man got closer and closer until I could finally tell the face of the stranger.

It was Edward.

"are you-" he got caught of when the man started standing up

"oh no you don't you mother-" i could tell what else Edward said because i was falling asleep. Falling into a deep sleep even if i tried to prevent it.

I felt someone's arm under my body. Someone was carrying me. I opened my eyes to see the night sky while the moon shined away.

I looked at the person carrying me and it was Edward.

"are you okay?" he asked me putting me down and started checking me.

"um.. yeah" i said checking if i had anything that i couldn't move.

"are you sure? how could you walk in a dark alley alone! good thing i was their walking or else i dont even want to think what they would do if i wasn't their.

"wait! i was trying to find the bathroom but i got kind of locked out and i tried to find my way back but i couldn't"

"oh" was his response

"wait did you tell anyone what was about to happen?"

"no i didn't and i think we have to go and tell them."

"we can't do that! they are having a good time and they are never going to trust me again being by myself please dont tell them please" He thought about it for a long time

"okay i won't tell them but i want something in return." he said and put a big smile on his face. What if i regret it. What could he want?

"fine! what is it?" he smiled even wider.

" i want you to be nicer to me. Im not a bad guy. If you knew what has happened to me in the past you would know why I'm like this. But come on we don't want them to become worried. " he said getting up and showing me the way back.

I saw the door where i came out from but only if i turned left not right, i would of gotten back in the club. We entered a door and we were back in the club with all the people dancing.

Girls were checking Edward out and sometimes they would even through themselves at him but he would just get out of the way and walk me to the bar. Cody and Yvette were still their but i wish they would just get a room.

I think Cody realized i was their because he pushed her away and was heading towards me.

Do something fast do something fast.

Edward still sat next to me quiet as a mouse.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. That took Edward by surprise but he didn't seem to complain.

They started playing a slow song. I looked at everyone and everyone was dancing to the slow song. Edward and i stared at each other and he put his hand on my hip and we started dancing.

Every few times i would stare at him and he would sometimes get me staring at him.

The song ended and i looked at his eyes. They were peaceful. He started back at me.

I felt empty headed.

"well...umm...i gotta go look for Alice" i said and i ran away. I can't believe i actually ran away. He must think i am a complete loser.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I kept on running until i spotted Alice from a distance i needed time to act like if nothing happened. I walked slowly up to Alice and she was laughing very loud.

"bella! so how's Cody?" she asked a little dizzy.

"he's okay i guess he left already left so im gonna get a Taxi and hed home im tired" i told her putting all my weight to a wall nearby

"are you sure? i could come if you want"

"no that's im sure." i told her with a smile and went to the exit. Their were thousands of taxi's outside so it wasn't hard to get one. I managed to stop a taxi and climb in. I told him the directions and he started the car.

While the driver turned on the car i spotted Edward trying to talk through his phone. He looked stressed.

The driver sped away from the club and towards the house.

He stopped the car in front of the house and i got out while giving him the money.

I entered the house and went straight to my room.

I changed and then went straight to bed.

I had the dream again but it continued from where it left off.

I couldn't find my voice to scream. He started trying to take my clothes off but only managed my shirt. When he was going to try for my pants the door opened and he froze he looked at the person in the door. It was Alice and she started to almost cry

"Get out! how could you do this to her!" she started to scream.

"Shut Up! you better not tell anyone or else" he got up and left the room. Alice came quickly to me and i cried in her arms. I cried like i have never cried before. She just held me nad tried to calm me down. I was so close so close.

I woke up a little bit after that dream. I had tears running down my face and i let them come out i hugged my pillow and fell asleep again.

The sun escaped through the window curtains and it shined on my bed. It shined just on the place where my face was. That automatically woke me up.

I woke up and stood up quickly. I took some time to look at my surroundings and started walking.

I went straight into Alice's room. Alice was of course awake by now and she looked okay with no hangover of some kind.

"hey!" Alice said looking at me enter.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"im looking at the pictures we took at the club last night."

"oh! cool!" Their was a picture of Emmett and in the background you could see me and Edward dancing! No no no please dont notice that please. Alice looked at the picture of Emmett and looked at it for a long time then started zooming in No! No! No!

She zoomed in and started going to the corner shoot that's where me and Edward were. Im dead!

She got to where Edward and I where and looked at it and dropped the camera to the floor. their was this silence between us.

Should i run?

"hey Alice is it okay if i order-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw how Alice's face turned. She has this even glance at him. Her nostrils where flaring she was breathing very hard.

"um..Alice?" he said moving closer to her. He was in the same room as us now. Bad Idea. When he was close to me, Alice launched for him. She screamed and slammed Edward to the floor. Wow!

"what the heck Alice i didn't do anything!"

"its what you didn't do that i care! Are you trying to sleep with Bella! She is not going to be one of your other experiments!"

"what are you talking about?" Alice got off of him and showed him the camera.

"look how she's looking at you! look how your acting to look at her. She is not going to be one of those girls!" Alice screamed handing him the camera

I got a little closer to see the picture and wow that's how my face really looked like.

"why are you so pissed off about we were dancing"

"she was suppose to be with Cody not you!"

"Alice i wasn't with Cody because he got drunk and was flirting with some loser so i went to dance with Edward to get away from him." I intervened. I was kind of telling her the truth. Kind of.

"well umm..okay..well this is awkward."

"yeah it is" Edward said in a angry voice. The phone suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" i yelled a little to quickly and ran away from them.

"hello?" i answered

"hello bella? its cody." ugh..perfect.

"oh hi!" i tried to sound my voice excited.

"i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me again?" he asked

"well..okay cody last night wasn't very good and im sorry i don't think I'll go out with you."

"oh! thats okay! but remember im your F**k"

"What the hell!" i started getting pissed off.

"oh! dont think of it that away! it stands for, Friend, U Can Keep"

"oh okay..well i have to go"

"okay bye."

"bye" i said and hanged up. That was weird.

Alice and Edward started making their way down the stairs.

"well im going to go to Starbucks to get some coffee anyone wants some?"

"um..no thanks" i said

"if you say so" she said and went for her car.

Edward started getting closer to me like 5 inches away from me.

"thank you for being nice to me" he said looking in my eyes.

"um..your...welcome" i said looking in his eyes. He stepped a little closer and he started leaning in.

Shoot what do i do? Kiss him or slap him?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 part 1

Bella's POV

He leaned in closer until his lips were about an inch apart. I could feel his sweet warm breath on my face. I just couldn't resist i closed the space between us. Feeling his lips on mine were unbelievable. I started to put my arms around his neck, my hand on his messy hair pushing himself closer to me then i thought was even possible. I felt him smile until i heard a big gasp coming from the entrance.

Alice's POV

I made my way to my car

ah! its such a beautiful day! I went in my car and looked for my keys. Shoot i forgot my wallet in my room. Ugh... i have to walk back their but it won't kill me. I started skipping toward the entrance to the house and i couldn't believe my eyes! their is a bunny in our lawn! ah! i have to get my camera! i started skipping even faster and opened the door quickly because it was unlocked. I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes. I could help to gasp at the sight in front of me


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 Part 2

BPOV

The gasp came from the door and it was from Alice. When we saw her we quickly moved away from eachother looking at Alice and then at the floor

"what were you doing?" she yelled

"umm..i umm..i" i couldn't speak. what exactly did happen. I looked across and there was Edward still with his head on the ground.

"Edward?" Alice asked walking towards him.

"Bella is not going to be another one of your experiments do you hear me!"

"yes" he simply said.

"i am umm...gonna go to my room" i said and quickly ran upstairs falling once. When i got to my room i shot the door with lock and then i fell into a deep sleep.

i woke up with the sound of people arguing. How long have i exactly been sleepy? Being as quiet as i could possibly be i walked down the stairs and saw that everyone had come and were arguing over something.

"but we don't want to go like that."

"but it will be fun!" i heard Alice say.

"can we rent those cool cars from tranformers?" Emmett asked

there was more discussing and i came downstairs quikly.

"what's going on?" i asked

"oh! bella! we're going to California!"

"wait what? when?"

"in 2 days!" she sanged.

"how is this even possible! in 2 days that quick i have to go to work and school and..."

"i already took care of that."

"if you say so" I finally remembered what happened about 5 hours ago. How Alice had caught Edward and I. Edward was quiet and i wonder if he was coming with us.

So much has happened today.

California and kissing Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We continued kissing until all in a sudden their is a knock in the door.

"room service" a lady says.

"umm..not..right now...can you come back later?"

"sure" she says bored and walks away.

We don't get back to kissing but we stare in each other's eyes for the whole time.

Could i be in love with him?

Is this how love really feels?

He will never heart me right?

He promised.

Emmett's booming laugh knocks me out of my train of thought. I could hear his laugh and it sounds about 4 rooms away. Edward and I both have the same shocked faces on.

"go to sleep" he whispers and i go the same spot where i was sleeping and i close my eyes. I take a quick glance at Edward and he's sitting in the chair looking bored. Man he's such a great actor. I close my eyes and hear them walk in.

"looks like bellsy is still sleeping" Emmett says with a girly voice.

I can't hear what they are talking about anymore but pretending to be asleep actually made me fall asleep. That day i had a dream of Edward.

"Bella..Bella..Wake up" I could hear Alice telling me from far away.

"oh um..yeah?" i say half asleep.

"come on take a shower and while your doing that i'll pick out your outfit."

"k" i got up and walked to the shower. The shower seemed to wake me up and relax every part of my body.

"Bella! come on" Alice said knocking on the door.

"okay okay I'm almost done." i said turning off the shower.

I dried of my body and rapped myself in one of the fry towels. I walked out to find the outfit. It was pretty good for the weather.

I put the clothes on and i put all of my hair down and walked out to the hallway.

.com/california_outfit/set?id=19178139

Everyone was their waiting for me.

"where are we going?"

"we are going to explore everything!" Alice sang

"do i have to go with you guys?"

"yup!" everyone said except Edward. We got on the to cars. I got on the "normal" one while Emmett was the only one that got in the expensive one.

Jasper parked the car in some corner and we started walking through the streets. It looked all fancy and most of the stores had very weird names but i knew the weird stores names were the expensive ones.

I would sometimes look at Edward sometimes but he would never look at me.

Was everything the he told me a lie?

I followed everyone with every question they asked me i would say 'oh that's cute' or 'oh really'

I think they noticed my mood because everyone was in a happy mood except Edward. Edward was in a whatever mood.

Or is he just acting?

I continued to follow everyone when my phone vibrated. It was a text from a unknown number.

Lets meet

I want to talk to you. I want to hold you.

Can you make an excuse and we'll meet by the Santa Monica pier?

meet me at 6 if you can.

sorry i cant talk to you in front of them I'll tell you when i see you

bye hope to see you soon

-Edward

I read it over again and he wants us to meet. I quickly looked up at Edward and he shot me a quick smile and looked somewhere else before someone noticed. It made me smile to the ground and made my heart skip a beat.

Edward quickly left about an hour later saying he got a "party" to get to. Nobody asked him where it would be nor did they want to go with him. He left like a free man but would i be able to leave just like that? no.

I went to a sushi store and got some sushi and ate pretty quick. I kept on telling Alice how different the shushi tasted but she said that it might of been because it was good kind of sushi. About an hour later, I lied to Alice about getting food poisoning and she actually believed me!

"hope you get better" she told me just as i was about to leave to the beach. I walked down slowly to our hotel because Alice left me by their and when i was sure she wouldn't turn back to look at me, i made a run for it. I passed 2 blocks until i stopped to catch my breath. With my luck, their was a taxi. I went in the taxi and told him to take me to the Santa Monica Pier. He knew exactly where it was so i didn't need to specify it to him.

It took him about 20 minutes because off all the traffic and he left me right on the pier where the amusement was. It was still a little bit sooner then 6 so i started seeing the pier. It had lots of rides and lots of cute little suvinear places.

I left the pier at about 5 minutes until 6 and head by the pier. Just right next to the pier, their is the beach where the waves were crashing into the sand and made such a beautiful sound. You could still hear the segals in the air and it all seemed way to peaceful.

Just then at 6, their was the sunset. It looked absolutely beautiful. No words could describe how beautiful it was. I totally forgot about that Edward was suppose to come until i heard his voice right next to me.

"beautiful isn't it?" he said moving closer to me.

"yeah it is its absolutely amazing" i still couldn't stop looking at this amazing view right in front of me. Suddenly Edward's arms were around my waist hugging me closer to him. This was the first time right now that i noticed that he changed from what he was wearing all day. He looked breath taking.

He started to kiss the back of my neck and every kiss he did, it left a warm trail were his lips were against my skin. Eventually he reached my lips and we started to kiss. It started of very sweet then more passionate and passionate until we were making out. The kiss ended with our heavy breathing and sweet pecks on each others lips. He had such a big smile after we stopped kissing.

"do you want to sit down?" he asked as he brought out a blanket.

"sure" i said without having to think twice.

We just laid their watching the sunset. I was dying of curiousness so i just asked away taking a chance.

"why couldn't you talk to me in front of the others today?" i finally took my view of the sun to look at him.

"well..its kind of a long story and its most because of Alice."

"we have time"

"well..okay...remember when i told you that you should give me a chance because if you knew of my past you would know why I'm like this."

"yup i do" i remember everything you have told me but i didnt add all of it.

"well that's kind of why well for like half of it and the other part is that i used to use girls for my own pleasure. I wouldn't care heck how i would make them feel afterward. I was a sick person. A very selfish one but I'm positive about you Bella...You are different from all the other girls i have know or been with. You have this bubbly personality. You are so selfless and would rather make the other person happy and make yourself sad. Anybody could use you and i could of easily of used you and you could of been the other women but i would never do that. You are incredibly beautiful inside and out. You are one of the best people i have met and I'm just blessed that you would wist your time on me." Edward said every word without leaving his eyes from my face. I could really tell he really meant it. He loved me! even though he hasn't said the exact words but still what he said is kind of what i love you means!

"oh..wow...but cant you tell everyone that you have changed? that you aren't the same person you were. Its gonna be difficult sneaking around every time to just be with you. But Edward, if only you knew what you meant to me. How such a great person you are! You wouldn't believe such a person existed!" i said smiling in the end.

"whats life without a little excitement?" he said with a cricket smile.

We continued talking until close to 8 o'clock because that's the time that everyone would get back to the hotel. I entered the hotel first and staid their laying down on my bed looking sick. Everyone came back about 30 minutes later that i came back. Edward didn't appear until 11 o'clock but not drunk but he changed his clothes back to what he was wearing in the morning. Just when i saw him in the entrance i felt myself smiling so wide and my heart about to jump out of my chest.

He once again was in the whatever mood. He didn't look like the exact man that i talked to today.

All the time we were here, we would sneak out to meet each other or when they would go to a club or somewhere we would stay or talk to each other in the club somewhere safe. Edward still hasn't tried to push me into the other step and im proud he hasn't. I'm very positive that nobody noticed about Edward and I and I'm not sure when we should tell them.

Today is finally the last day and we are putting everything in the car. We have been here for about a week and a half and im gonna miss it here. It has been an amazing experience. Edward and I are gonna be going in the same car! Alone! i cant believe it and the best part is that we are going first! So they cant see if we hold hands or anything like it.

Edward and I are right now driving to the airport holding hands and sometimes kissing when he stops in a red light. The car's window is all black so it makes it more impossible ot see.

The ride in the airplane was very boring. I couldn't wait to get back home or in the car with Edward.

The airplane landed and once again we are in the front.

We got to the house and all the cars came behind us. We could hear everyone's footsteps behind us and Edward and I kept some distance away from each other as we came towards to door. Edward opened the door and all of us entered into the house with everyone behind us. Their stood a strawberry blond looking scared and nervous

Nobody had time to say anything before she spoke.

"Edward your gonna be a father"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nobody said anything. You could hear a pin drop.

"Edward?" the strawberry said and i suddenly felt the erg to get away from Edward.

"How the hell did this happen?" Edward yelled to the lady.

"well we had sex" the lady said calmly

"It was only once. once! We used a condom. This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

Edward kept on saying to himself or to the lady.

I have to get out of this place. I need! to get out of this place.

I made a run for it. I started running to the stairs but i was stopped by Edward's hands grabbing me and spinning me to him.

"Bella. I can explain. I can explain."

"I can't do this"I said in a whisper. i couldn't look at his eyes I couldn't look at him at all.

"please Bella. Let me explain."

"i need to go" i tried to get out of his grasp but he was much more stronger then I was.

"please Bella. I could explain" He was about to touch my face but i moved away quickly. I think it hurt him.

"Don't Touch Me!" I yelled at him. Suddenly Mike's face appeared in my head. His grasp just like Edward's. How strong he was.

"Don't touch my sister!" Emmett intervened and was about to push Edward away from me.

"Don't you dare get near me. This is between me and Bella."

"Let go" I whispered. He ignored me.

"Let Go!" I yelled this time.

"you told me you would never hurt me. You promised me. You promised! I thought i loved you. I thought you loved me but I guess im wrong about that. I'm always wrong about that." The tears were now coming down and my breath was getting unsteady.

"Bella please." Edward reached up life my head up but i wouldn't open my eyes.

"leave me alone...please." I said with my voice cracking in the end. He finally let me go and Alice approached me. I forgot everyone was still in the room.

Alice was right in front of me. I looked up at her and gave her a weak smile and ran up the stairs. I tripped some times but i got to my room in one peace. Once i got their I started to cry. I let everything i was holding in out. I didn't care if they heard me. They know not to bother me right now.

I didn't even hear when Alice came in because i felt her try to sooth me.

"do you want to talk about it" she asked.

I just nodded and i told her everything. I told her from when we first met until now. Every thought feeling that went through me i told her. I just let myself out and ended up in tears again.

"It will all be okay." she kept on telling me. She never told me that she was right. Nothing. I was glad she didn't because she's that kind of friend.

"I need to get over him" I told Alice after a while in silence.

"it might not be easy you sounds hurt. Maybe you could do something to help you get over him. You could write poems, songs, stories, letters, etc."

"okay I'll try it" I said and stared out at space.

EPOV

After Bella ran of i felt her take away my heart, my soul. I didn't feel complete. How the hell did this happen. Everything was perfect. But Tanya had to come and ruin it. But me a father. A dad. I have never thought of myself like that.

"dude. What the hell did you do?" Jasper questioned me.

"I'm not sure either." I turned around to see Emmett and he seemed like if he was arrguing with himself about something.

"dude Emmett are you okay?" Jasper asked?

"don't get near me" he told jasper and headed towards me.

"Now Edward you tell me should i hurt you because one, you went out with my sister two, you hurt her, or both?"

"neither" I told him and ran towards the steps. I started to get to her room when i heard what she was talking about.

"I trusted him Alice. I trusted him with all my heart. I even think i love him but we can never be together. He's going to be a dad with the women and he will fall in love with her. He never did like me. I hate him right now. But i know that-"

I was caught of when Emmett carried me off and downstairs. By now i could tell Tanya left but i know it wouldn't be fore good.

"Emmett calm down. It was-" i wasn't able to finish it because he was running towards me with hateful eyes. I made a run for it just like a coward i am. I ran out of the house and could feel him right behind me. I kept running but couldn't hear his footprints anymore. I wouldn't risk it. Without noticing i fell down. I couldn't get up and afterward i felt this horrible pain in my neck and in my head. It was almost as if i was burning!

BPOV

I decided to make a poem just like what Alice said. I got a piece of paper and just wrote whatever came to my head.

Edward I thought you were the one.

I cared about you like no other and i thought you also did about me.

You promised to never hurt me but don't ever promise something you know you will not do.

I was just another girl for you.

But you were something more to me.

You were special. I loved you

But how can i say that now with what you did.

I will never feel the same way about you ever again.

All the trust is gone.

But is all the love gone too?

I hope so.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aww..the pain made me go unconscious. I woke up in the middle of night feeling different. I could see and hear things better then i usually could i could see for miles ahead. Is this some kind of super power or something. I hear something running. Something in four legs it was running near me. I don't know what happened but i ran after it and killed it. I sucked the blood out of it. What the heck is wrong with me. am i a ...vampire? am i going to turn into a bat. Shoot! No wounder its the dark because in the sun i will die. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot! I'm gonna kill people. Suck their blood out. I can't do that i have to get out of this.

But Bella.

Where's Bella?

I ran. I was completely lost i couldn't find my way back. I didn't go this far did i? Somehow i never found the house. no road. nothing. The forest wasn't this big. was it?

I continued to run to any place but i never found and trace of the house or any living thing near me. It was still dark. It looked like the sun will come out in about 4 hours or 5. I had that much time to hide. I can't be a vampire can i? their is no such things as that! its a myth. A story. But why did I just drank the animals blood? There is no explanation to why i did that.

Just then i hear a hear beat. Walking slowly up its smell was wonderful it smelled like my cologne .Cologne? what the heck?

I didn't have time to think twice i ran towards the smell feeling like a monster. Just then i see a women. She seemed lost and innocent. Before she had time to react, I attacked her knocking her down and crouching over her. I sanked my teeth into her and it all turned blurry. The only thing i could remember was seeing her lifeless body in my hands. I was a monster now. A sick monster.

I hate this! I'm alone and I'm a freaking killer.

I climbed up thee tallest tree with no difficulty and threw myself off. I landed with a big thump but no scratch nothing. Perfect.

I ran into thousands and tress but nothing happened just a big mess. Why can't i kill myself! I can't even cut myself nothing! What the heck is this body that I'm in?

The sun kills vampires. Garlic kills them too i just have to wait for the sun to come and then I'm gone just like that.

I sat down just where i was and waited until the sun came. I had my back to a tree and i could see the sun slowly coming. The sun's sunlight was coming towards me slowly but not as fast as i would want it to.

Suddenly as the sun was just about to come towards me it all turned dark

What the heck is wrong with this place?

whats wrong with me!

"Edward" some voice said somewhere

"Edward please?" the voice said again

Who the heck was it. I tried to respond but had no luck.

I couldn't let anything out like if i was a mute.

"Edward" the voice said again and that's when i finally realized who it was.

It was -


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella. The only person that i would truly love.

"please Edward." She pleaded. I could hear her crying berily managing it to talk.

I wanted to answer her. Assuring her that everything was okay that i was fine wherever i was but i couldn't say anything. As much as i tried to say something back i couldn't.

"please Edward...I'm...begging you...wake up...please?" Bella pleaded again with more difficultity talking. This is all a dream! no it couldn't be! i was running from Emmett and i fell and i hit my head and neck and woke up later in the woods alone!

But it felt so fake. I couldn't really remember some things. some things were blurry when i tried to think back and all of this was totally weird. One time im in one place then im doing another thing. This is all just a stinken dream and now im stuck in this dark room without being able to get out of this dream.

"please?" she cried with so much pain that i wasn't in the dark room anymore. I opened my eyes but eveything was so foggy. I couldn't see things clearly until after a while i saw that i was in a white room with the lights very dim. It looked like a hospital's room and it also had that hospital smell too.

I tried to say her name but i couldn't. She was still crying with her hands in her head.

i lifted my left arm to touch her arm but failed 2 times. The third time i touched her arm, she jumped and let out a small shriek.

"bella" I whispered when she looked at me.

"you woke up!" she cheeared, "I have to tell everyone that you have woken up. They would be so happy!" She was about to stand up but with all the strengh i holded her arm.

"no...not right now...i only want you here." I told her while looking at her face. She looked like if she hasn't slept in days and she was even pailer then she usually is.

"um...okay" she looked at me but quickly looked down nervously.

"how long have i been sleeping?"

"about 3 days now...do you remember what happened to you?" she asked. I couldn't tell her that i turned into a vampire and tried to kill myslef.

"no" i said blankly

"well you were running and while you were running you fell to a tree and a part of wood was stiking out and you cut your head and a little of your neck. We found you the next morning and your heart was berily working and we took you to the hospital. And that's what happened." I nodded like if i understood it but she left out the part that Emmett was chasing me and why he was chasing me.

There was this awkward silence between us and she seemed like if she was deep in thought.

"bella?"

"yeah?"

"come closer" She looked a little puzzled and came closer to me but her head was rested in the bed.

I lifted my hand and touched her cheeks with my hands and started stroking them. With lots of difficulty i started getting closer to her face just when she jumped back.

"sorry...but i just can't do this!" tears started to come down her cheeks and i felt like a knife was just sitcked to my heart because i am the one causing her this pain.

"Please Bella, You could. please." If i could get up i would go run to her.

"I can't" she looked down and the tears started pooring down even harder.

"I love you Bella. You are my life. I have never felt like this. I love you Bella! Don't you see what you do to me?"

"please don't say that to me. You can't love me. You have a baby now. We can never be together now. You will understand why when you hold your baby in about 9 months." With that she ran out of the room and i felt like crying. The love of my life has just walked away from me. Maybe forever.

Somewhere outside i heard some cheering and steps running closer and closer to my room. Then out of a sudden the door is opened and there stood everyone with Bella in the back looking down.

"you woken up!" Alice cried of happinness and ran to me to give me a hug.

"yeah" was all i said i couldn't look away from Bella.

Everyone told me how happy they were that i woke up and the had to leave about 5 hours later because they had to go to work or go to there house to take a shower and eat.

Bella was in the phone now. But it was about a 5 seconds call. I wounder who she made a call to.

Bella stayed with me but she sat in the other side of the room playing with her hands. She wouldn't look up to look at me but i couldn't keep my eyes away from her.

Suddenly there was talking and the door opned up. Bella looked at me and gave me a very weak fake smile and continued to look down.

At the door there was Tanya. 'The person i wanted to see' i said to myself sarcasticly.

"you called her?" i questioned Bella.

"she's the mother of your son Edward. She has the right to know you have woken up already."

"Edward!" Tanya started running to me and Bella quietly got up and walked out of the room.

"hello Tanya."

"Aww...Edward im so happy that you have finally woken up! i was so worried! but anyway that was the past."

"yeah" i said very awkwardly.

Tanya only stayed for 30 minutes thank God and she couldn't stop talking about the baby. I kept on telling her that she better not smoke, drink, or do anything like that. Her response was just yeah. yeah. yeah.

I was able to get out of the hosspital a week later and I felt like if i needed to find my own place to live. Bella wouldn't even look at me or talk to me when i was there. It was as if she had forgotten everything that we did.

"you know you don't have to leave" Alice told me while i was putting my stuff in the car.

"i have to Alice. I need to find my own place but I'll invite you as soon as possible."

"okay" She hugged me and said our goodbyes.

I was able to find a 2 story apartment and it was in a pretty good neighborhood. Alice would come to my apartment twice a week while i had to work longer hours in my job and i was even thinking about going to college.

Right now i am heading to Tanya's place. She is now 7 months pregnet and i feel like if its going to be a girl. We are both happy about the baby but I'm not getting any close to her then just friends. Of course she wants more but i keep telling her just friends just firends.

We started to buy things for the baby but everything yello or green because that could be for a girl or a boy. The sex of the baby would be a surprise until it comes out. I think i am finally started to feel like a real dad even though the mother of the baby is not with the women i love.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

EPOV

Only one more month until the baby comes out. I still can't believe it! It will only be one more month until i will be able to see my baby. My baby! I am finally going to be a father! I have never given a thought about being a father but now that's mostly all i could think about. Holding my baby in my arms. Holding her. Watching her grow everyday.

I go visit Tanya and the baby everyday. I manage to squeeze in a visit with my packed day. She always welcomes me with a smile and i always get shocked at how big her belly gets every time i see her. College is of course still in my mind but i don't know how that will happen because of the baby and how i have to be as close to her as i can.

Work is going very good actually. I am now assistant manager. I am working in a music store and lots of customers come everyday to buy or see instruments. Music has captured my interest since i have been there. Lots of instruments that i never knew existed and i love hearing all of the stories some of the customers tell me.

My relationship with Bella has not gone any better. We have not talked or seen each other since our encounter at the hospital about 8 months ago. There hasn't gone a day since i haven't thought about my Bella. My Bella.

Alice is about to come over like she usually does every week.

BPOV

Gabriella is coming over today. Alice is about to leave to go to Edward's house like she usually does. It still hurts to think about him. That week we spent in California. The way he would kiss me, how he would hold me, tell me things about myself that no one has ever told me. He made me feel this feeling. This new feeling that i have never felt about anyone before.

"Ring Ring" The door bell ran

"coming!" I yelled running down the stairs towards the door. I opened the door and there was Gabriella.

"hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey" she said smiling and stepped in.

We walked into the living room and sat on the coaches.

"So how are you?" she asked

"im okay" I lied, " How about you?"

"I'm pretty good too but really Bella, how are you?"

She saw right through me. I couldn't lie to her. I took a deep breath and answered her," I'm bad. Really bad. I miss him. I need him." I confessed to her.

"well go back to him Bella. I know he wants you back too." I knew she was right. But i just couldn't do it.

"I can't" I hesitated, "He is going to be a father and the baby of his mother is Tanya."

"oh.." she said and i could tell she didn't know how to reply to that.

"Do you believe that when you were in love with someone, your love for him will never go away?" i asked

"I'm not sure but i think so. Why? Is that how you feel?"

EPOV

The doorbell rang and i went to go answer it. There stood my little sis Alice with a huge smile on her little face.

"Edward! My dear Brother!" She said happily and stepped in and gave me a hug.

"Hi Alice. Good to see you too." I led her to the kitchen table and we each took a seat facing each other

"How's the baby?" she asked.

"The baby is good. Its growing really fast. But can you believe it! One more month!" I bragged leaning in my chair and studying her face.

"no. no. I can't. It's all happening so fast. Where is the baby going to live?"

"i'm not sure yet but when i go today we are going to discuss about all of that."

"you will be a good father. I know you will but I have been thinking. Don't get mad or anything but are you sure that that's your baby?"

"of course Alice" i tried to say as calmly as i could," I know its my baby."

"how do you know that?"

"Well Alice. For one we had sex once. Do i need to give you the whole talk about the bees and-"

"no! you don't but you did use a condom right?"

"yes i did use a condom im not stupid. But a condom is only 93% preventable to the people that use it. We were the 7%"

"If you say so." She said looking up

"yeah" i said quickly.

"okay. Well Edward I have to go to work bye." She said and gave me a hug.

"bye Alice" I replied and with that she left.

I started making my way up the stairs to change and then hed to Tanya's house. I changed and went in my car and made my way to Tanya's house which was a 15 minute drive. I parked right across her house and went to go ring her doorbell.

"Hi Edward" Tanya said smiling when she opened the door.

"Hello Tanya." I stepped in and went in her house.

"Oh i was thinking and what do you want the baby's name to be?" Tanya asked.

"umm...how about we write down names we like for the baby and then when we are done we compare them and chose which ones we like"

"okay" she said smiling and gave me a pen and a paper.

My list took me a good 15 minutes or so. Tanya seemed to finish around the time when i finished. We exchanged papers and i saw the names she put.

"We both agreed on Edward for a boy name" She said smiling.

"Yeah" I replied smiling back.

"So Edward Cullen Jr?" she asked?

"If its okay with you"

"it is" she smiled again, " But he will need a middle name don't you think"

"yeah he does. How about...ummm...from your list i like Riley"

"I like Daniel from your list"she said

"Edward Riley Cullen" we said at the same time

"Edward Daniel Cullen" we said together again.

"Daniel" We both repeated

"okay now for the girl. In your list i like Sally, Sophie, and Emily." Tanya Said

"well in your list i like Maggie and Kylie."

In my head, i started putting those names with my last name.

'Sally Cullen' Kind of

'Sophie Cullen' Yes it sounded good

'Emily Cullen' Yes

'Lilly Cullen' No

'Maggie Cullen' Yes

'Kylie Cullen' Yes

"Well i think all of them go except Lilly" I told her truthfully.

"yeah me too." Tanya replied," and it also has to have a middle name"

"yeah she does."

"But im starting not to like Sally, Emily, or Maggie she told me." she told me

"that's okay so Kylie Sophie Cullen?" i asked

"Yup" she said happily.

We continued to talk and agreed that the baby will live in both of our houses. We will take turns on who it is for the baby to live at.

I went back home a little bit after that.

The next day i decided to go and buy stuff for the baby.

I went to Baby R US and bought everything a baby needed to be happy.

I came back close to 9 o'clock and went straight to bed. The last thought i had was me, holding my baby.

The sun's light escaped through the curtains shining a bright light on my face. For the first time in a long time, i beat my alarm clock. I took a long,hot, shower and changed into some clothes. I made myself some breakfast and made my way in my car. It was pretty early and i couldn't go see how Tanya was doing because then i would wake her up so i would just open the store a hour early.

*****4 hours later******

"Edward phone!" John called.

"okay Thanks" i called back and went to go pick up the phone.

"hello?"

"Edward please come quick" she said alarmed.

"Why? What happened Tanya?"

"My water broke and i am feeling horrible pain" She a;most screamed

"I'm on my way" i told her before hanging up. I told them where i would go and sped of to Tanya's house. I got to Tanya's House and rushed out. I opened the door and saw Tanya crying on the floor.

"What happened?" i rushed towards her helping her up.

"It hurts! AHH! IT HURTS!" she cried out in pain.

"I'll call 911" I told her while running towards the phone. I dialed 911 and they quickly answered

"911 what's your emergency?" The women said at the other end.

"please come quick my...'s pregnant and she's crying in pain. Blood is starting to come out. Please come quick" i pleaded

"We're on our way." She said and i hanged up and went towards Tanya. She started shaking uncontrollable and even more blood started to come out of her.

I could hear the ambulance coming and i felt a sudden relieve that everything will be okay.

"Everything will be okay." I said not sure to myself or to Tanya.

I went to go open the door and all of them came rushing in. I tried to tell them everything i knew but it was hard trying to keep my mind straight.

They carried Tanya inside the ambulance and i followed behind with my driving there i called Alice but she wouldn't answer.

We got to the hospital in no time but they wouldn't let em see Tanya.

Its been about 2 hours and i haven't heard a sound of how they are doing.

A doctor came out and that's when i asked the question i have been wanting to ask.

"how are they?" i asked

"your baby is good she is in the other room actually but Tanya. I'm sorry she..passed away. I'm so sorry we tried all we could." The doctor said. I felt my heart stop.

one because my baby was born and it was a she

and two

Tanya died.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

EPOV

It couldn't be possible

How could Tanya die giving birth?

That only happened in back of the day right?

who am i kidding...Tanya died.

My little baby won't have a mother. She won't be able to call someone mommy.

"can i see my baby?" i asked the doctor.

"sure thing come this way sir." We walked through lots of doors until i saw a big window in the other side of the wall. Lots of people were there and they were in a aww...

I looked through the window and there was about 10 babies there.

"your baby is the one in the top row and the 2nd to the left."

I quickly found my baby. She was sleeping and she looked so peaceful.

"can i hold her?" I asked the doctor not taking my gaze from Kylie. My little Kylie.

"sure. Lets just take you to your room where you could hold her." The doctor took me to a room where their was a bed and about 2 chairs.

A nurse wheeled in Kylie and put her "bed" right next to me.

"you have to be very careful when you carry her. Always have a good hold of her head. Her head weighs the most and its the most important thing." The nurse said .

I nodded and she taught me how to hold her and how i need to change her clothes and diapers.

I carried Kylie for about 30 minutes. Noticing every detail of her. She looked so much like Tanya. She looked like a mini Tanya. She berily had any hair and i could tell she had bronze colored hair just like mine. I wanted to see her eyes. I wanted her to wake up and see her smile or what her reaction would be seeing me.

I heard a knock on the door before the door opened.

"Sir, i need to take her and get her measured."

"okay" I put her down very carefully and they took her away.

I took that chance to call Alice.

"Hello?" Alice picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Alice you have to come to the hospital soon your niece is finally born"

"What! no way! YEEE! I'm on my way" she screamed and the line went dead.

I wasn't sure if i should call Carlisle or Esme, they were in a world trip visiting almost every country in the world and i wouldn't want them to quit what they have always dreamed of.

The nurse came back a few minutes after i called Alice bringing Kylie. She was awake now. I finally got the chance to see her eyes. She has green eyes just like mine. I was completely thrilled! This baby had more then one thing from me!

Another nurse came and she showed me how to feed the baby without making her choke and that i should make her burp every time she drinks her milk. She needs to drink milk every 3 hours or so. I was just looking at Kylie when the door open so fast it was almost hard for me to see.

"Edward!" Alice screams.

"shh...your going to scare the baby" I tell her.

"oh sorry. But! let me see my niece!" She ran towards me.

"do you know how to hold a baby?" I asked her.

"of course brother." She said jumping in place. She stopped jumping when i gave Kylie to her. Kylie didn't cry and i could tell she would be a good baby.

"Oh! Edward she is just so cute! she looks so much like Tanya. i forgot to ask! How's Tanya?"

It took me sometime to answer her.

"well im sure she's really happy to see Kylie here. Safe. But she died giving birth." I silently said the last words. Alice gasped and looked at my face.

"omg Edward im so sorry how did this happen?"

I told her the whole story about what i saw when i went to her apartment. Everything that i saw, what the doctors told me. When i finished we were quiet. Alice looked at her watched and finally said something.

"Umm..Edward i called Emmett, Bella,Rosalie,and Jasper they said they would be at 6'o clock here and its 5 minutes until 6." Alice told me i smiled and couldn't wait until all of them came. Especially Bella maybe this time we could actually talk.

Alice gave Kylie to me and i continued looking at my baby. I could never get tired of looking at her.

"oh by the way, I also called Mom and Dad they said they will be here as soon as they can and they think that would be in 3 or 4 days." I didn't have time to answer because there was a knock on the door.

"come in?" The door opened and Rosalie entered first, then Emmett, then Jasper, and lastly Bella. They all walked in and quickly went to see the baby on my arms.

"aww..." everyone said. I smiled.

"can i hold her?" Rosalie asked.

"sure" i handed Kylie to her and Rosalie bonded with her very well. She was good with kids really good.

All of them asked where Tanya was and i retold the story again to them. They all were in shock.

"well Edward congrats but we have to go home now. We need to wake up early tomorrow for work." Jasper said and Alice nodded

"no problem dude and thank you" I shook hands with him and hugged Alice and then they left. About 15 minutes later, Rosalie handed Kylie to me and said the same thing. I could tell Bella was planning to say something like that. I could tell she was thinking what she could say to get out of here. When Kylie fell asleep shortly after, i put her in her crib and sat down in front of Bella. I stared at her while she stared at her hands in her lap.

We had an awkward silence between each other. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"I'm glad you came." I decided to brake the silence.

"yeah...um...me too.." she said slowly.

"well i have to go. You know..um...work..and i um..have to wake up early...tomorrow to go to work." she said and stood up and headed towards the door.I quickly stood up and grabbed her hand. She was about 1 step away from reaching the door. She turned around and faced me.

"let me go Edward" she whispered.

"can we at least talk? please?" i started walking towards her and that made her have her back touching the door.

"there is nothing we need to talk about Edward. Now please let me open the door."

"we do need to talk Bella. There sure is a hella a lot that we need to talk about."

"move" she simply said. i started getting closer to her face. I could feel her warm breath in my mouth.

"please move" she said before i touched her lips. I kissed her lips but she wouldn't kiss me back until about 16 seconds later. I got even closer to her. Our bodies touching completely. There couldn't even fit a paper between us. I could tell she was having a hard time breathing so i started kissing her down her neck. She let out one moan until she pushed me back with all her strength.

"i can't do this" she said letting a tear escape her eyes. She opened the door and left running out the room


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

EPOV

Today i can finally take Kylie home from the hospital. Its been 5 days since she was born and the nurses have been trying to teach me everything i needed to know to take care of my daughter. She wakes up every 2 hours or so every night and the nurses have been teaching me what i should do. I haven't had a good 7 hours of sleep that i usually do but since the first night I'm getting used to the schedule.

Carlisle and Esme came back 2 days ago and rushed to the hospital as soon as they stepped foot in this city. Esme let out tears of finally seeing her grand daughter. Carlie was proud of me but both of them were sad because of what happened to Tanya. Her funeral will be tomorrow but I'm not going to go. I would like to go but Kylie is to young to be taken out and i don't want to give her to a babysitter. As a dad i have to make sacrifices and this is one of them.

The night Kylie was born, i called my boss and told him everything. Since i just had a baby born and the mom was dead, i would get a paycheck for 7 months and when 7 months come, i have to go back to work. I think that is enough months for me to go back to work and find some kind of babysitter for her to be with while i go to work.

I called Alice yesterday and told her to bring my car and with the baby seat i have at her room.

Its 7:57 and Alice said she will come to pick us up at 8 o'clock.

Alice came with my car exactly at 8 and she drove us back to our house. Kylie was asleep in her car seat and she was still asleep when we got to our house.

"Thank you Alice" I told her while caring the car seat to Kylie's room.

"No problem" she whispered and followed me in her room. I stopped dead in my tracks when i opened Kylie's room. The room was decorated with everything i bought. Even the crib was build!

"Alice thank you! but you didn't have to do it" i whispered

"But we wanted to Edward. Everyone wanted to help you out." I slowly put Kylie in her crib and went to go hug Alice.

Kylie's Room

( i do not own the pic i got it on )

3 months later.

Kylie is 3 months and a half. She has changed so much since i was allowed to take her out of the hospital.

She can now sit down. Not by herself of course but with lots and lots of pillows around her. She just had her first laugh about 6 days ago. It was little giggles and she loves to smile.

Kylie's cries brought me out of my train of thought. I went running up stairs to get Kylie out of her crib. I hated hearing her cry i would do anything to stop her from crying. She wasn't such a crying baby you see some places that cry for everything but she just cries if she needed something. She also doesn't really like it when you carry her, she much rather likes to be on the floor or on the coach.

I took out Kylie from her crib and brought her to lay down on the coach. I had her milk ready. I just needed to put it in the microwave and it would be done.

Beep..Beep..Beep

I took the milk out, shook it, tried it on my wrist, and then i gave it to her.

I used this time to call Bella. I have been calling Bella twice or three times a day to talk to her since the whole kissing thing but she never answers.

'Hi its Bella. Please leave your name and message after the beep. I will return your call. Bye' her voice mail always said. But she never ever call me back or at least to tell me to never call her again.

Kylie finished her milk and i grabbed it and put it on the coffee table in front of us. She smiled to me and i started telling her daddy.

"Daddy Kylie Da-dd-y" I told her over and over again. She let out a small giggle and started playing with her hands.

She was my life now.

2 months and a half later

Kylie is 5 moths and a half now. Her her is getting close to her shoulders and she is now crawling everywhere. I had to baby proof the house for Kylie to not get hurt or put her little finger in a hole that she sees.

My family and my friends come visit us every week or we visit them. Kylie could now go out but i take extra care of her when we are out of the house.

With Bella she has come sometimes but not for a long time. Mostly up to 2 hours and then she leaves. When i go to her house, she stays with us a few time or she just stays in the living room and reads a book. I still call her every day and every day there is always the same outcome; she doesn't answer.

Kylie is starting to sleep through a whole night sometimes and she sometimes wants to walk but can't.

Kylie is now crawling all over the house. I always have to keep an eye out for her because she could go anywhere.

"kylie wait no" i told her while running up to her. She was about to stick her hand in the fish tank.

"daddy." Kylie said softly. I felt my heart melt and i hugged my daughter.

2 weeks later

In about 3 days, Kylie will turn 6 months old! The time with her has passed by in a blur and i can't imagine she will have a babysitter in about a month.

I searched online for any babysitters around town but most of them had way to much children or there was something about them that i didn't like. I was one of those protective dads.

Kylie could now stand up for about 5 seconds and then fall down on her butt.

I took this time to call Bella.

Ring..Ring...Ring...Helllo this is Bella -

I called her once again and this time she actually picked up and then hunged up. That's a start..i think.

"Come on Kylie lets get you milk." I told her and put her on the coach for her to drink milk.

I prepared her milk and then i gave it to her.

"Beep Beep...Beep Beep" Someone was calling me. I checked the caller id and it read Bella. Without waisting a second, i picked up.

"hello bella?"

"Hello Edward" A guys voice said through the other end. I never heard of his voice in my life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Part 1

BPOV

"Alice! I'm going to the library!" I yelled for her to hear me from upstairs.

"okay" I grabbed my car keys and made my way out the door. I got in my car, put on my seat belt and drove off to the library.

"Edward. Cell. Ring. Ring Ring." my phone started to say. I just ignored the call like i have all the time he had called me. I would like actually love to pick up but there wasn't anything we could talk about. Even by hearing a 'hi' from him could make run back to him and i don't want to be hurt by a guy again.

I focused even more where i was driving i was about 7 blocks from the library now. Not much to go. I had to stop on Red Wood street because the light was red and then i started going again. Halfway to get to the other street i heard a car coming at full speed toward me from my right. I pressed my foot accelerator but i was to late. The car had already crashed to my car that made my car flip about 5 times.

I whole body was squished to the car. I couldn't move my feet or one of my arm. I was upside in the car and i could feel the pain in my back and in my legs.

"Edward. Cell. Ring. Ring. Ring." My phone went on. My phone was only about 5 inches from my hand. It took all my strength to pick up the phone but i only managed to open it halfway and then it closed. I didn't have the energy to open it all the way through.

From far away i could hear the ambulance and police car coming closer and closer the accident.

I tried to move again but felt a hurtful pain in my brain.

"Edward" I whispered and i fell into the darkness.

EPOV

"who the hell are you?" Has Bella moved. On no! She can't.

"Oh..I'm sorry my name is Police Adam. I'm calling about Isabella Swan." So she's dating a police officer now. Awesome.

"yeah? what about her?"

"well she was just in a car accident in Red Wood Street and i saw her cell phone and called her last call and it was you. Are you close friends with her or family?"

"we are close friends. I'm on my way." I hanged up and went to get Kylie ready to go to the accident. I had to get Kylie everything she will need and I carried her in the car. It only took me about 9 minutes to get there from my house. The only thing i could think of was if Bella was okay.

When i got to the car crash, I could see that Bella's car was flipped over. Everything was broken and i couldn't help wounder if Bella was alive. I ran to one of the police and asked them where is Isabella Swan.

"They already took her to the hospital." He said. I started to call all Alice,Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper to tell them what happened.

I went to the hospital and they wouldn't let me see her yet.

"where is she?" Alice said running with ears going down her face.

"I don't know. Somewhere here. They don't let me see her yet and its killing me."

About 30 minutes later Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came just in time when the doctor came out.

"Isabella is doing a good recovery. She has lots of broken bones and we want to see how she goes. There might be something wrong with her brain because she hit it really hard in the accident."

"can we see her?" Emmett asked.

"come this way." We followed him while Rosalie carried Kylie.

There was Bella sitting awake on the bed.

"hi how are you?" I asked.

"who are you?" she simply said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 Part 2

slowly kissed her cheek. She blushed deep red and had a big smile on her face.

"I think your beautiful." I told her when i got back to my seat.

"you really think so?"

" I know so." I told her the truth. I want to tell her so much more. So much that it would only discribe a quarter of the love I have for her.

"You know. I was wondering. Were we anything serious?" she was looking at the window next to me while she told me this.

I didn't know how to respond. We were something serious. To me we are but should i tell her this. But i can't lie to her either. All of these questions were running through my head. I didn't know what i should tell her.

"umm...we were serious. We were pretty serious for going out for a short period of time but we hid it for a while. I was the so called "player" and you were the perfect women anyone could ask for. I changed to be with you and well...just when we came back from our trip the news came." The news that changed my life. That changed our life. The best and also so not best thing. Its hard to imagine in all of all we been through, you lost your memory. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe we could start over again.

"when you get out of the hospital, would you do me the honor and take you out to dinner?" I have the perfect place i could take her.

"sure" she replied quickly. I chuckled and she blushed. Bella yawned and I could tell she was doing all she could do stay awake.

"I think you need to go to sleep."

"no no. I'm fine." she told me stubbornly.

"so where are we going?" she asked changing the subject.

"you just have to wait and see" I gave her a grin and she frowned.

We were silent for a while. But it was a good silent. It wasn't something awkward it was nice. I pulled my chair closer to her bed and got one of her hands in both of mine. I rubbed small circles in her hand. I looked at her face showing any sign of trouble or if she didn't like it but nothing bad I could find in them.

"Its time for sleep." I whispered but Bella was already half asleep. It was close to 6 a.m. already and i had to go pick up Kylie. The time always passes by so fast when I'm with Bella. I got out a piece of paper and wrote her a letter.

My dearest Bella,

I am very sorry but i have to go pick up Kylie. I will try to come back today. I'm sorry again. Please don't be mad. Feel better.

~Edward

I put the note right under her food tray and kissed her forehead as a goodbye. I walked swiftly to my car and headed over to Rosalie's and Emmett's house. I knocked 3 times when i got to their house and Emmett opened the door half asleep.

"did Kylie wake you up the whole night?" I asked worried. I ran inside searching for Kylie.

"well its kind of the opposite. Rose was afraid we won't hear her when she cries so she said we should stay up all night awake just in case and guess what! She didn't wake up all night!" he threw his hand sin the air. I laughed at him and Rose came out looking worse then Emmett. I stared at her with my eyes wide but quickly got back to my normal self.

"hello Rosalie." I said smiling.

"don't even say it." she gave me a dead stare, "Wow Edward you sure have a good baby. A too good of a baby. Aren't babies suppose to cry at night time just like the movies?" she said laughing.

"well i guess Kylie is different. She's special." i smiled bragging about Kylie again.

"She is" they said at the same time.

"It made me think about having a baby Emmett"

"hmm...first is marriage." he lifted his eyebrows.

"i know if we are going to have a baby we should be married." I suddenly felt as if i didn't belong here. This was a private conversation between the two of then. I quietly went up the stairs and entered in the guest room. There was a huge King size bed in the center of the room. You could almost not notice that Kylie was in there. You could only see her little head popping out. I carried her carefully and carried her to the car. I said my bye and thanked them for taking car of Kylie for tonight. I drove back to the house but by the time we got there, Kylie had already woken up and was getting a little fuzzy in her car seat.

I took her out and carried her in the house and put her on the coach.

My phone started to vibrate and i took it out. It read Alice.

"yes?" i said through the phone.

"Edward!" she screamed so loud i had to remove the phone from my ears.

"what? Alice you don't have to scream."

"i know but you would never guess! Bella is coming out of the hospital tonight!"


End file.
